


Poetry Prompts

by aban_ataashi



Series: Remember Thine Oath (Nona’s Story) [40]
Category: Pillars of Eternity
Genre: F/M, Leaden Key Fluff, prompt fills
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:54:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24397618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aban_ataashi/pseuds/aban_ataashi
Summary: A collection of prompt fills inspired by lines of poetry
Relationships: Thaos ix Arkannon/Original Character(s)
Series: Remember Thine Oath (Nona’s Story) [40]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1547509
Comments: 12
Kudos: 12
Collections: TTRPG Godsquad





	1. the rose of strange places

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rannadylin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rannadylin/gifts), [Bazylia_de_Grean](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bazylia_de_Grean/gifts), [serenbach86 (serenbach)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/serenbach/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “The rose of strange places” (”Die letzte Fahne”)

Nona has seen a fair share of strange, secret corners of Eora, and yet it seems that there are always more. Thaos shows her some as he teaches her about the ancient Engiwthan machines; the technology is well-hidden, sequestered away in places that few living kith have set eyes upon. One such place is nestled within the wilderness where several veins of adra converge, and the sight takes Nona’s breath away.

Adra formations that must have been hundreds of years in the making unfurl across the scenery here, covering the ground and trees to create a crystalline forest. Smoky patterns of deep green and blue curl across the surface, like trails of ivy and rose petals in a wild garden of rock and stone. The color of adra is everywhere, deep and reflective and familiar.

A small gasp escapes Nona’s lips as she takes it all in. Adra formations are commonplace enough within the Dyrwood, but whether it is the proximity to the energy of the machines or the lack of kith interference, there is something _different_ here.

Distantly, she is aware of Thaos watching her reaction, and she is glad to see that the small hint of a smile has settled across his features. Nona gives him a smile of her own before returning her gaze to the adra-encrusted forest. “I didn’t realize it would be this lovely.”

“It is quite a sight,” Thaos agrees. He pauses, and when Nona turns back to him a familiar look of concern has settled back into his expression. His eyes meet hers for a brief moment before drifting back to the landscape. “But there are other memories here, as well. Not all of them pleasant.”

Not for the first time, Nona wonders what she might see here if she had a cipher’s abilities to read the fragments of the past encased in the living stone. She traces her fingers lightly over the smooth surface of a nearby piece of adra, following its patterns in thoughtful quiet. After a moment of silence, she steps closer to Thaos and carefully takes his hand.

“Even if it’s not all pleasant…there’s still some beauty here.”

Thaos relaxes slightly at Nona’s touch, and his fingers interlace with hers. The tension does not completely leave him, but she thinks there is a small amount of relief in his voice when he answers.

“Yes, there is.”


	2. wax to seal the unwritten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Wax to seal the unwritten” (”Mit Brief und Uhr”)

The people of the Dyrwood do not understand. They are frightened, and angry… and that is understandable. They don’t see the causes or the reasons or the goals. Only the immediate effects, the blank-faced children who do not laugh or cry or _live_.

A part of Nona wishes she could tell them more. That she could reassure them, explain that some things must be worse before they can be better, and that the end they are pursuing outweighs this current suffering. It would not erase the people’s pain, but it may make it easier to bear.

But the rational part of her knows she cannot. Too many kith are not pragmatic, not willing to sacrifice. Even the most holy of purposes would not satisfy them, not when it is their children who will bear the brunt of the Hollowborn affliction.

Again, their pain is understandable- but it cannot be allowed to interfere with the Leaden Key’s work. And so despite Nona’s sympathy, she continues her work in the shadows. This has always been the way of the Leaden Key- to guide with a silent, subtle hand, and let the people serve their unspoken purpose.

The sacrifice of these kith will be worth it all in the end, even if that sacrifice is made unknowingly. And the lives of the Hollowborn- lives never lived, stories never written- will be remembered and honored by those who know the truth. That much, at least, Nona can promise them.


	3. somewhere in that library of the past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Somewhere in that library of the past” (”Los lectores”, trans. Alastair Reid)

The dagger is truly a thing of beauty.

It is well-crafted, that much is immediately obvious. There are no embellishments on the handle, no designs or crests carved to mark it as a piece of decoration. Instead, it bears a simple design, practical and efficient, with a razor-thin blade that glints in the torchlight. This is a weapon that is meant to be _used,_ not flaunted on display.

And yet there is an undeniably artistry to it. The handle is sleek and polished, and the deepness in the color of the dagger’s edge marks it as adra.

Nona traces a finger over the hilt of the dagger before lifting it lightly, the balance of it natural in her hand. Her thumb brushes across the blade and the adra seems to hum beneath her fingers. She may not be a cipher, but even Nona can tell that it is infused with soul essence, strengthening it further.

“This is exquisite,” Nona says quietly, studying the dagger as she turns it over in her hands. She is not typically one to marvel over blades; weapons are tools, and beautifying them does not alter their purpose. But in cases such as this, the craftsmanship must be appreciated.

“I’m glad you like it,” Thaos says. His eyes are serious as he watches her test the dagger’s weight in her hands. “It is yours.”

Nona curls her fingers around the handle, and as she does a surge of something powerful and familiar fills her chest, and she can’t help but release a startled gasp. The sensation is gone before she can study it, but faint traces remain as her grip tightens. She looks at Thaos questioningly, and suddenly the true meaning of his words sinks in.

Through her amazement, it takes a moment for Nona to find her voice again. “How did you…”

“Not easily,” Thaos answers, a fleeting smile crossing his face. “But it was worth the effort. Some things are too valuable to leave in the past.”

Nona smiles, eyes bright as she studies the dagger with renewed fascination. The blade is as solid and real as ever, but within the adra is something more ethereal; a small essence of soul, lost from the main source as it passed through the Wheel. A broken fragment of history- of _Nona’s_ history. Nona’s soul.

The question of her past lives has drifted through Nona’s mind on occasion; it does for all kith, although many lack the means to ever find the answers. Many would not truly wish to, for there are far too many tales of Awakenings driving kith to madness. But holding this past piece of herself in her hands, Nona can’t help but wonder once more.

Sensing her thoughts, Thaos shakes his head. “Remembering is rarely an easy thing. Most past lives become difficult burdens to bear.”

Nona shifts her gaze to the Thaos. The color of the adra knife is reflected in his eyes, their depths full of thoughts she can hardly begin to unravel. He is silent for a moment before continuing. “But even without the memories, it will give you strength. A soul is at its best when it is whole.”

Placing the dagger down with care, Nona steps closer to Thaos so she can lift her head and kiss him softly. “Thank you for the gift.”

He kisses her back, although there is still a bit of sadness to his smile. “As I said, it is yours. It’s only right that it should be in your hands.” He pauses, and brushes a lock of Nona’s hair from her face. “You will need it.”

It is not clear whether he means the dagger, or the strength. The distinction matters little; Nona is certain she will need both in due time. And Thaos is right; the gift is fitting. Nona’s past selves may be lost to history, but the soul is still hers, and whatever power carried her through her past life will now help her fulfill her purpose in this one.


	4. leaving the sunset half-finished

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: “Leaving the sunset half-finished” (ibid.)

The sunset is beautiful.

Nona can still recognize that, although perhaps she shouldn’t. It seems wrong. She feels it should be different now, after the Godhammer. Perhaps the light on the horizon should be dimmer, duller, less.

And yet every night, the sun outside the window sets in all of it glorious colors. And every morning, the dawn comes, bright and shining as it always has. The cycle continues, again and again, endlessly, without deviation- and without Eothas.

Nona does not believe he is truly and completely gone. Destroyed, yes; neither Magran nor Woedica are prone to letting enemies slip between their fingers. Yet the sun sets and rises again. The harvest is reaped and sown. Eothasians say their prayers, with enough faith to light their hearts and candles still. Perhaps it is enough to signal that some essence of the god remains in the world.

Whether that is a good thing or not, Nona cannot say. Nor can she say if he will ever again be what he once was. She would certainly rather not see his return, but of course her own opinion is rather biased. She does not even know how he could recover from the Godhammer, but for a god of rebirth, such a thing does not seem impossible.

And would it be so different, really, than what they are doing for Woedica? Their Queen was never destroyed, of course, merely dethroned. But even with that consideration, it does not seem so unthinkable, or even unlikely.

But whether Eothas has truly disappeared and what it means for the world if he has not are concerns for another time. For now, there are more immediate issues that require Nona’s full attention. There is the Leaden Key, and Thaos, and Woedica’s imminent ascension. And so Nona turns away from the window, from the half-finished sunset and all the things it makes her wonder, and returns her focus to the work in front of her.


	5. i have committed the worst sin of all

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: “I have committed the worst sin of all” (”El remordimiento”, trans. Willis Barnstone)

The news spreads though the Dyrwood like a fire. Barely a flicker at the start- a rumor in the marketplace that the innkeeper’s newborn daughter is ill, whispers that _it’s been so hard on those poor parents, we should all pray for her recovery._

Although Nona has been told what to expect, seeing the child for herself is…startling. She is passing through the town, cloak pulled around her shoulders as she goes about her business, and when she sees the parents’ grief-stricken expressions, the too-still bundle in their arms, she knows.

The parents don’t know. Not really. Not yet. They are going to the temple to pray, although it will not do any good. Nona follows them at a distance, just long enough to confirm what her instincts have told her. The sight of the child’s blank eyes stays with her long after she slips away and returns to her work.

What starts as one or two unfortunate children quickly escalates, and it isn’t long until rumors are blazing through the country.

Nona listens to the whispering in the streets, keeps track of the newest supposed source of what they call the Hollowborn Curse. There are many- the gods, foreigners, animancy. Some parents cling to anything they can blame for their afflicted children; some are merely helpless in their grief. They will never truly know the reason for their loss; they will never know that the souls of their children will buy a better world for all, and that by suffering now they are ensuring nobody else must endure something like this again.

For a short while, however, goodwill towards animancy increases. The people think the animancers are curing their children.

But there is no cure, and the animancers habit of reaching for things they do not understand has only made things worse. Bad enough that parents should grieve their children; now they must learn that those children have been transformed into abominations, feral wichts that are better off being put out of their misery.

That is what Nona is here to do. Eventually. But first, the people must see the wichts. They must see what has become of these children, along with every other failed experiment the animancers have kept locked away. That is also what Nona is here to do, and why she is the one to do it. Most of her duties these days may tend to keep her closer to the headquarters, but this is an important task. Someone must see that it is done correctly.

It will be a long night, but at the end of it this town will know to never again put its trust in animancers.

Of all the kith that make up the Leaden Key, very few know the full details of their mission. Even those who know more than most rarely know of activities beyond their own missions. But the important thing is not what they know; the important thing is that they are loyal. And many are loyal even to the end.

Committing oneself to a cause is a promise many kith make, whether to kings or countries. But such an oath made to Woedica is a more weighty matter. The agents of the Leaden Key have sworn their lives to their goddess, and sometimes their lives are the price that is required to move their mission forward.

It is a fate that they chose, but that does not mean they are not mourned. Nona watches the agents and acolytes depart on their various missions, and quietly says prayers in remembrance for those who do not return.

Loss. Suffering. Pain. Nona has seen this in the world; some of it, she has caused. She has been part of terrible things, she does not deny that. Sacrifices, whether willingly or unknowingly given, require pain.

But those sacrifices will be repaid with blessings, however distant in the future those blessings may be. Whatever they have lost, they will gain more. That is why Nona cannot falter now. Why she must continue to do whatever it takes to ensure the Leaden Key’s mission succeeds. Because of all the things she’s done, the worst thing of all would be to let those sacrifices be made in vain.


	6. tired radiance and quiet suffering

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “Tired radiance and quiet suffering” (ibid.)

“Is tonight a special occasion?” Thaos asks when he sees the wine Nona has brought to their quarters. He raises an eyebrow, amusement glinting faintly in his eyes. “Don’t tell me I’ve forgotten something important.”

Nona smiles at the question, shaking her head as she pours the wine. They both know that Thaos forgets nothing; even the smallest of details, things like Nona’s favorite foods or the latest book she’s read, he notices and remembers. “The special occasion,” she tells him, “is that for once, we have some time to ourselves. A little peace and quiet.”

“That is a rare occasion,” Thaos agrees. The amusement in his voice fades to something more somber, and for a moment, almost wistful. “More rare than you would prefer.”

“I suppose that’s true,” Nona admits. Yes, of course she would prefer they lived in more peaceful times, for both their sakes’. She would prefer their duties did not demand quite so much, that their path was just a bit smoother. Nona closes her eyes for a moment, and shakes those thoughts away. They are doing what is necessary, and she does not expect anything else; but for tonight, that is not what she wants to focus on. “That’s why I want to enjoy times like this when we can.”

She gives him another small smile before softly adding, “And you deserve some respite, as well.”

Here, in the privacy of their room, Nona can see the lines traced across Thaos’s face; lines left by stress, sleepless nights, memories from years past that still weigh upon him. To the others, he is at all times Thaos, the Grandmaster; strong, certain, ever-focused. He is still all of those things, even here; there are some roles that cannot be set aside even for a moment.

But Nona also sees him as Thaos, the man, and she can see that he is tired.

Thaos regards her for a moment, his gaze softening as he studies her expression. He takes the glass she offers, but rather than raise it to his lips he sets it on the table and leans down to kiss her.

The kiss is soft but deep, Thaos’s lips moving slowly against Nona’s as his hand gently cups her cheek. Nona blindly sets down her wine as well so that she can wrap her arms around his neck, pulling him even closer. When they break away, she is slightly breathless, her arms still locked around him, his forehead resting against hers.

Thaos tucks a strand of hair behind Nona’s hair, and lifts his face to press a kiss against her forehead. He doesn’t say anything, simply holds her close, and although it is a simple thing it is enough to make Nona’s heart glow.

It is these blessed moments that make it easier for them both to carry on. And carry on they will- in the morning. For tonight, Nona is happy to simply enjoy this small moment of radiance.


End file.
